Las 5 Normas de la Mano Derecha
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: .-Ligero Shonen-ai-.Tsuna encuentra un curioso cuadernillo en la habitación de Gokudera y no puede vitar ponerse a leerlo. .-5927-.


**Las 5 Normas De La Mano Derecha**

_**One-shot**_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Pues aquí yo, con un nuevo trabajo._

_Se que dije que no subiría nada hasta terminar lo demás, pero es un one-shot y cuando no puedo actualizar me acomplejo, así que disfrutenlo._

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

_**KHR** es propiedad de **Amano**, esto es sin fin de lucro._

_Mis disculpas por cualquier posible error u OoC de los personajes._

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Gokudera-kun

Llamó Tsuna mientras cautelosamente asomaba el rostro dentro de la oscura habitación. El albino acostumbraba dejar la puerta sin asegurar, sabía a la perfección que nadie más que el estúpido beisbolista o su adorado capo se atrevería a entrar sin avisarle.

Una mirada alrededor y se dio cuenta que el bombardero no se encontraba ahí. Suspiró desganado mientras entraba dispuesto a esperarlo. Le había buscado por casi toda la base y comenzaba a cansarse de ir de un lado a otro sin encontrarlo.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, cuidando de no arrugar la colcha pulcramente tendida. El italiano tenía la habitación en un orden casi terrorífico. No había ningún libro sobresaliendo de los demás en el estante. En su escritorio la lamparilla apuntaba al centro exacto y la lapicera tenía las plumas y lápices bien acomodados verticalmente. Cuidando que todos tuvieran una punta filosa para escribir fino.

La cama se hallaba sin ninguna arruga, más que las del encaje y las costuras de la tela, y ningún almohadón estaba inclinado de mala forma. Los zapatos del albino sobresalían en el armario, acomodados por pares y uno junto al otro sin dejar espacio. Al igual que sus trajes y camisas. Tsuna no tuvo que comprobarlo pues estaba seguro que dentro de los cajones la ropa estaría bien doblada y acomodada.

Al capo le gustaba esa habitación. La sensación de espacio libre de desorden y aire limpio le hacia sentirse a gusto. Además, claro, de la certeza de poder levantarse al servicio sin tropezar con nada en el camino.

Miró la puerta y se preguntó donde estaría su Tormenta. Desvió el rostro, entonces, hacia la mesilla junto a la cama y se encontró con una de las fotos que se tomaran los tres –Yamamoto, Gokudera y él- luego de graduarse del instituto. Más abajo el cajoncillo, a medio abrir, llamó su atención.

Curioso, como era, se aventuró a extender la mano y abrirlo por completo. Se topó con un par de cosillas que prefirió obviar por su salud mental y, justo bajo la chequera del italiano, encontró lo que parecía ser una agenda con tapas de piel. Negro y sin ninguna escritura o adorno aparte de las esquineras metálicas color oro.

Sacó el libro del cajón y observó las tapas un buen rato, dudando de si abrirlo o no. No creía que el albino pudiese escribir un diario, así que descartó la idea. Supuso entonces que debía ser una agenda o cosa del trabajo y se dijo a si mismo que nada tendría de malo darle una ojeada.

En el fondo, la corazonada de haber visto antes el objeto, le advirtió que mejor no se metiera en asuntos ajenos. Pero no hizo caso y de igual forma lo abrió.

La primera hoja estaba en blanco. La segunda tenía un par de letras en la esquina inferior derecha. _V.F. _Tsuna observó la caligrafía un momento y luego pasó a la tercera página. Tenía algo parecido a una pintura en miniatura. Casi podía pasar como fotografía si no prestabas atención. En ella se podía distinguir al primo Vongola con sus guardianes, sin embargo, lucían bastante más jóvenes que cuando les viera en el pasado, durante las pruebas de sucesión.

Tsuna observó a cada uno detenidamente y luego pasó página encontrándose con otro cuadro parecido, pero esta vez si eran el Giotto y los guardianes que él conocía. Tal cual los había visto años atrás, durante la pelea con Byakuran.

—Un álbum, entonces.

Se dijo a si mismo cuando descubrió cuadros parecidos de las siguientes generaciones que, en un punto dado, pasaron a ser fotografías. No estaba seguro de cuantas páginas iban cuando se topó con la fotografía que les habían tomado a ellos cuando la ceremonia de sucesión se llevara a cabo.

Ya eran un par de años atrás de ello, un poco antes de graduarse de la media. Todos se mantenían serios mirando a la cámara. Tsuna sintió un poco de nostalgia invadirlo en ese momento. Sonriente y curioso, pasó a la siguiente página, de nuevo en blanco.

Fue hasta la otra que se topó de nuevo con algo escrito.

—Primera Norma.

Leyó en voz alta, siguiendo con el dedo la tinta negra de la caligrafía. Pasó la hoja de nuevo y se encontró con diferentes tipos de letra, a mano, adornando la página. Se acomodó un poco mejor en el colchón y comenzó a leer.

_La mano derecha siempre es confiable._

Dictaba con la misma caligrafía estilizada de la página anterior. Abajo había una anotación muy parecida, sólo que agregaba un _debe ser _entre siempre y confiable. La letra era diferente, un poco menos legible. Y así continuaba toda la página y parte de la otra.

Anotaciones una tras otra modificando la primera. No tardó en deducir que se trataba de las modificaciones que fueron haciendo cada uno de los Guardianes cuando aquel libro pasó a sus manos.

Y el capo recordó, entonces, que aquel libro lo había visto cuando Visconti se lo diera a Gokudera después de la ceremonia de sucesión.

Analizó la norma que se escribiera al inicio y se dijo que, ciertamente, Gokudera era una persona confiable. Tsuna sabía que sus secretos estaban a salvo con el albino y que este jamás repetiría lo dicho por el capo a menos que él mismo se lo pidiera. Gokudera estaba al lado de Tsuna, buscando serle útil, a cada momento del día.

Pero _siempre_ era mucho tiempo. Había ocasiones en las que el albino no era del todo confiable, sobre todo cuando esas ocasiones incluían la destrucción de algunas habitaciones o mobiliario de la recién iniciada Base Vongola subterránea.

Como, por ejemplo, tan sólo el día anterior el bombardero había pulverizado la sala de conferencias luego de una discusión con Yamamoto sobre quien debería realizar los informes de avance de la construcción. Ahora el capo tenía una lida venda adornando su cabeza –aunque eso no era culpa del italiano sino del trozo de muro que lo golpeó mientras evacuaba-.

Y en ocho de cada diez reuniones siempre alguien terminaba lesionado debido a las explosivas reacciones de la mano derecha.

Entonces, ¿podía Tsuna decir que Gokudera cumplía con la primera norma? Meditándolo seriamente, no. No podría decirlo.

Se apresuró a cambiar página y curioso, buscó entre las lecturas una caligrafía conocida. Al final la encontró.

Gokudera había escrito algo que luego había tachoneado, y justo en el renglón de abajo dictaba.

_Una mano derecha quizá no siempre será la persona más confiable para el Jefe, pero jamás dejará de ser un amigo y confidente. Ni de esforzarse al máximo._

Y Tsuna no tuvo ninguna objeción a ello.

En ese momento un murmulló le llegó desde el pasillo y se apresuró a guardar el libro de vuelta en el cajoncillo. Apenas y había reacomodado todo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Gokudera entró por ella.

—Me informaron que estaba buscándome, Décimo.

—Sí, Gokudera-kun. Se trata de los archivos de…

Y salió de la habitación seguido de su _amigo_. Explicándole la situación y pensando que volvería luego a terminar con la lectura.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En cuanto el albino se encaminó a las áreas de entrenamiento y sabiendo que no saldría de allí al menos en un buen rato, Tsuna se escabulló de sus deberes y se encaminó, cual espía profesional, hacia la habitación de Gokudera.

Se acomodó a lo indio en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, y se encargó de enviar a un tembloroso Nuts a vigilar al pasillo. El leoncito le había mirado cual cordero a punto de ser degollado, pero luego de ser reprendido, recibir una disculpa, ser acariciado y finalmente adulado, se armó de valor y salió de la habitación con pasos tan lentos como tortuga.

Tsuna le vio irse con una mirada de orgullo, luego extrajo el libro del cajoncillo donde lo había dejado por la mañana y prosiguió a buscar la página donde se había quedado.

Sonrió consigo mismo y luego se decidió a pasar a la siguiente.

—Segunda Norma._ La mano derecha siempre debe estar junto al Jefe._

Llevándose una mano a la barbilla, el capo meditó sobre ese pequeño detalle.

Ciertamente Gokudera estaba con él en todo momento. Le recogía para ir al instituto, le llevaba hasta su casa. Le recogía de nuevo al atardecer para ir a la base y le volvía a acompañar de vuelta a casa.

Se había inscrito al mismo instituto que Tsuna –aun cuando no requería el estudio- y se las había arreglado para quedar juntos en el mismo salón de clases. No conforme con ello, su asiento estaba justo detrás del suyo.

Tomaban el almuerzo juntos y se duchaban en regaderas contiguas cuando terminaba la clase de deportes.

Gokudera siempre le acompañaba en sus salidas, caminando tan solo medio paso detrás del castaño. Y en la base permanecía a su lado siempre que las obligaciones o el ejercicio no estuvieran de por medio.

Tsuna no tenía objeciones, Gokudera cumplía con esa regla al pie de la letra.

Aún podía recordar sus años en la media, la presencia de su Guardián a veces le agobiaba. Era tan obseso con estar a su lado en todo momento que en muchas ocasiones su presencia le ahogaba.

—Oh.

Soltó sorprendido al percatarse de aquel justo detalle. ¿En qué momento había dejado de asfixiarle la obsesiva compañía de su Guardián?

Tsuna rebuscó en su memoria, lo pensó una y otra vez y analizando cada recuerdo se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, discretamente, Gokudera había pasado de ser un sobreprotector agobiante a ser un silencioso fantasma que le seguía en todo momento oportuno.

No hubo un punto marcado en el trayecto de su relación donde se diera el cambio, más bien, cada día el italiano convirtió su forma de actuar alrededor suyo.

Sorprendido y completamente invadido por la curiosidad, avanzó la mirada hasta las anotaciones e Gokudera al final de la hoja.

_La mano derecha debe permanecer siempre al lado del Jefe; como una sombra protectora que cuide y vigile sus pasos, pero, más importante que ello, debe saber cuando es el momento de alejarse y darle la privacidad necesaria._

_Ser una mano derecha no implica sólo permanecer a su lado en todo momento y conocer sus movimientos al dedillo, sino también comprender sus ideas y sentimientos siempre._

No pudo evitar que se formara un sonrisilla feliz en su rostro. Gokudera era una gran mano derecha, fijo. Se dispuso a ir a por la siguiente norma cuando un inquieto gruñido de _Nuts_, que más bien parecía maullido de gato, le alertó de presencias indeseadas.

Se apresuró a guardar el cuadernillo y salió presuroso de la habitación. Su compañerito se apretujó contra su pecho cuando lo levantó en brazos. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a huir por el pasillo sin ser interceptado.

—Décimo—. Gokudera le miró sorprendido por un momento. Con el pantalón deportivo manchado, la camiseta blanca ajustándose en ciertas partes por el sudor de su cuerpo. El flequillo mojado adherido a la frente y una toalla descansando en sus hombros —¿Sucede algo?, ¿necesitaba algo más?

Inquirió de inmediato acercándose a él.

Tsuna le miró sin decir nada por varios segundos. Poniéndose rojo no sabía si por ser pescado en las andadas o por la visión que caminaba hacia él. Negó fervientemente con la cabeza y apretujó más a Nuts quien comenzó a temblar inquieto.

—Sólo caminaba por aquí—. Soltó una risilla nerviosa, se rascó la nuca con una mano. Y cuando Gokudera alzó una ceja en duda, se apresuró a rodearle y a echar a correr por el pasillo. —En verdad no es nada, ¡nos vemos!

Hayato el observó irse sin comprender a que venía el nerviosismo. Se encogió de hombros, seguro que todo aquello que su jefe hacía tenía un buen motivo, y se encaminó a su habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha.

—¡Oi, Gokudera!—. Le interrumpió, sin embargo, una molesta vocecilla. —¿Qué le hiciste a Tsuna? Parecía que se había topado con un muerto.

Hayato escuchó aquella risita que tanto odiaba y que le crispaba los nervios. Decidió ignorar al espadachín y seguir sus higiénicos planes.

—Oye, espera. Necesitamos tu ayuda en la sala de comunicaciones.

El italiano suspiró y se dio la vuelta encarándole.

—Iré luego de ducharme.

Yamamoto se encogió de hombros y luego asintió. A la mano derecha, ni con sus diecinueve años se le había quitado lo arisco y mala leche. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de vuelta a donde el resto de sus compañeros.

Gokudera le miró irse con el ceño fruncido y pensando en el capo. Cuando Yamamoto giró atrás el rostro le hizo una seña con la mano en despedida antes de tomar el elevador y le sonrió, el albino no pudo más que gruñir con molestia.

Al mejor beisbolista de Namimori, ni con sus diecinueve años se le había quitado lo imbécil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna estuvo el resto de la tarde preguntándose miles de cosas.

La primera era ¿Cómo diablos podía Gokudera comérselo con la mirada y amenazarlo al mismo tiempo sin pronunciar una sola palabra? Bueno, en realidad estaba dando un discurso, pero no tenía mucho que ver con las dos acciones anteriores.

La segunda era ¿Se habría dado cuenta que husmeaba entre sus cosas? No parecía enojado, pero tampoco muy de buenas. Le escrutaba como buscando respuestas en su rostro, aun cuando el capo ya no hallaba detrás de que ocultarse.

Las hojas de muestra que les diera Giannini no servían de mucho, después de todo.

Por otro lado Ryohei parecía tener una crisis existencial en ese momento, preguntándose si lo escrito en el papel entre sus dedos era realmente legible o el cabeza de pulpo se estaba metiendo con él. Yamamoto se encontraba más ocupado tratando de no dormirse en el discurso, con pocos resultados, obviamente.

Pero la mano derecha no estaba riñendo a ninguno. Ni siquiera a Lambo que había convertido los folios en avioncitos de papel y los lanzaba hacia el centro de la mesa entre carcajadas. Estaba, por supuesto, concentrado en sonsacarle al capo el motivo de su nerviosismo y, al mismo tiempo, encaprichado por no ser suficiente para que lo tomara como confidente.

El único que parecía ajeno a todo aquel desbarajuste era Giannini. Reborn no se hallaba presente, sólo el sabrá por qué. El regordete técnico asentía maravillado ante las explicaciones de la Tormenta sobre como funcionaría el nuevo sistema operativo de la base y, por supuesto, dando las claves de acceso correspondientes de cada uno y las contraseñas de seguridad.

La junta termino. Yamamoto se quedó durmiendo sobre la mesa. Lambo salió corriendo en busca de dulces. Ryohei se rascaba la cabeza ignorante del tema que trataron. Tsuna aprovechó que Giannini acorraló a la Tormenta, en medio de un discurso orgulloso sobre su trabajo, y salió pitando de la sala de juntas.

En cuanto se aseguró que no era seguido dejó de correr. Se lamentó seguro que no podría seguir con su lectura por ese día y, luego de ordenar los folios y guardarlos en el escritorio de su habitación en la base, se encaminó a la búsqueda de Reborn.

No había visto al arcobaleno en todo el día.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El silencio entra ambos era bastante incomodo. Tsuna revolvía las manos nervioso mientras jugueteaba con las cintas del gorro de su chaqueta deportiva. Al mismo tiempo, lanzaba fugaces miradas al pensativo italiano que caminaba junto a él.

Desde que Gokudera le recogiera en su habitación para acompañarlo de regreso a casa, no habían cruzado más palabras. Tsuna estaba seguro que el albino estaba enfadado, de lo que no tenía certeza era del motivo. Aunque, el hecho de que no hablara con él, le ayudaba a deducir que el capo estaba metido en el embrollo.

—Ehm, ¿Gokudera-kun?

El aludido detuvo su andar y observó al más bajito con una ceja en alto. Cruzó ambos brazos en señal de espera, pero de inmediato se retractó y mejor sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Fumar le acería bien en esa situación tan estresante.

Por varios minutos Tsunayoshi no dijo nada. Retorcía el listón del gorro entre sus dedos en una clara muestra de nerviosismo y, por otro lado, no podía enfrentar la mirada verde directamente. Estaba en un dilema sobre su confesar que había estado violando la privacidad de su mano derecha y aguantar estoicamente la bronca, o mejor guardar silencio, seguir con su lectura clandestina al otro día y esperar a que fuera Gokudera quien diera el primero paso.

Por su parte, Hayato no dejaba de darle vueltas a que el capo escondía algo que no había querido decirle. Espero pacientemente a que hablara, haber si obtenía alguna pista, pero cundo el nerviosismo comenzó a pegársele, se dio cuenta que no sacaría nada sólo esperando. Tsuna estaba muy nervioso, así que seguro se había dado cuenta que él estaba molesto.

Sonrió tratando de demostrarle al castaño que no era con él la bronca y le regaló un abrazo amistoso que tomó desprevenido al capo. Tsuna se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a balbucear sin saber muy bien que hacer. Segundos después la mano derecha le soltó.

—Todo está bien Décimo, descuide.

Y sin más, volvió la vista al frente, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo para pisarlo y siguió andando en dirección a la residencia Sawada. Cuando Tsuna reaccionó y analizó las palabras del otro sonrió efusivo pensando que le habían disculpado la intromisión. Con la esperanza renovaba y la expectación de continuar con su lectura al otro día, dio alcance a su mano derecha.

—Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

Y atrapó su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Y no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo del mayor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando terminó el instituto, Tsuna estaba ansioso por volver a la base. Gokudera no pudo evitar sonreía ante la impaciencia del capo, así que se apresuró a guardar sus coas y a seguirle un par de pasos por detrás mientras el menor, prácticamente, corría como poseso hacía la guarida Vongola.

Luego de hacer absolutamente todo lo que Reborn le mando –ante l sorpresa de este- pidió un descanso y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su mano derecha. Tocó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta se aventuró al interior.

De inmediato mandó a Nuts a vigilar de nuevo –esta vez sin batallar tanto en convencer al leoncito- y se lanzó a la cama para seguir leyendo luego de extraer el cuadernillo del buró.

—Tercera Norma. _La mano derecha debe tener la inteligencia y habilidades necesarias para ser capaz de sustituir al Jefe cuando la situación lo amerite._

Tsunayoshi leyó y releyó la norma. Primero que nada, se admiró de la caligrafía de G -porque era obvio que había sido él quien escribiera las primeras normas, después de todo el había sido la mano derecha del Primo Vongola ¿Qué no?-. En todo caso, esa letra cursiva que parecía hecha con fino estilógrafo y que redactaba un perfecto italiano resultaba por sobre las demás caligrafías en el manual.

Porque, debajo de cada norma establecida por G, cada Guardián –cuyo papel fue colocarse como mano derecha del Jefe Vongola en turno- había escrito una modificación a nota a la misma. Aunque era evidente que los escritos que más resaltaban eran los de la Primera y Décima generación.

Gokudera no tenía una caligrafía tan impecable como G, pero ciertamente tampoco era descuidada. Y sus modificaciones a las normas resaltaban bastante, tomando en cuenta que algunas generaciones habían dejado sus espacios de anotación en blanco.

Lo segundo que Tsuna notó fue que ciertamente debía ser de esa manera. Se suponía que cada mano derecha debería ser lo suficientemente capaz de cubrir al Jefe cuando el trabajo o el tiempo no le permitieran cumplir con sus consecuentes obligaciones. Pero si lo analizaba detenidamente, Gokudera no cumplía con aquella norma. ¡Al contrario!, no le permitía a Tsuna escapar de sus obligaciones.

Jamás le dejaba faltar a una reunión así que obviamente no le suplía. Cuando Tsuna terminaba un deber, Gokudera le traía otro inmediatamente. Sawada hacia todo el trabajo, Gokudera jamás le ayudaba o suplía. Por lo tanto, era obvio que no cumplía con esa norma.

Tsuna se prometió que en cuanto le viera le reclamaría por saltarse la norma número tres. Así que, un poco frustrado, pasó a leer las anotaciones del albino.

_La mano derecha debe tener la inteligencia y habilidades necesarias NO para suplir al Jefe, sino para ser capaz de organizar sus actividades y reducir el número de trabajos a realizar. Debe ser capaz de aligerar las obligaciones del Jefe sin que este incumpla en su deber._

Tsuna suspiró ante lo leído y siguió con una segunda anotación más abajo.

_NOTA: Es importante recordar, por tanto, que una mano derecha JAMÁS podrá ni deberá sustituir al Jefe._

El capo meditó en ello y su berrinche se convirtió en incomodidad y algo de culpa al percatarse que, seguramente, Gokudera trabajaba el doble que él para poder organizarle sus actividades. Incluso recordaba, poniéndose a ello, que siempre le dejaba un par de horas de descanso libres.

Así que se prometió a si mismo olvidarse del reclamó y esforzarse en el trabajo para recompensar un tanto el esfuerzo de su mejor amigo.

Pasó la página encontrando un par de hojas sueltas. Las examinó notando que tenían decenas de nombres y teléfonos, también había un par de hojas que parecían de una agenda. No les dio mucha importancia y las recolocó. Leyó superficialmente las anotaciones de los otros guardianes y, por último, llegó a la cuarta norma.

Levantó un poco la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, pero ningún sonido venía de afuera. Nuts tampoco le había dado ningún aviso así que supuso que podría continuar.

—Cuarta Norma. _La mano derecha siempre debe permanecer un paso detrás del Jefe. Nunca debe estar delante de él en ningún aspecto._

Un goterón resbaló por la cabeza del capo al notar que para Gokudera, aunque lo intentara, era imposible cumplir al cien por ciento esa norma. Hayato era más inteligente, más aterrador, más -en su criterio, mucho más – guapo y un largo etcétera, comparado con él.

Así que era normal que estuviera siempre un paso delante. Lo único por lo que Tsuna podría enorgullecerse sería por la fuerza –específicamente de sus llamas, en realidad- y eso sólo si estaba en su Hyper modo. Realmente no tenía mucho que decir o pensar respecto a aquella norma.

Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si, entonces Giotto sería superior en _todos_ los aspectos ante G. Su mente le jugo una mala y se sonrojó ante una imagen visual que no debería haber estado jamás en su cabeza. Sacudió el rostro ofuscado tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa y decidió, mejor, leer las anotaciones de Gokudera.

_Una buena mano derecha debe estar un paso por delante del Jefe y ser capaz de prevenir cualquier situación negativa que afecte a la familia. Por supuesto, jamás contradecirá una orden o intentará suplantar al Jefe, sin embargo, debe tener la capacidad de hacerle ver al líder sus errores cuando sea necesario y ayudarle a realizar y comprender lo que aún no sepa._

Entonces Tsuna se dio cuenta que Gokudera suplía a la perfección esa norma. Aunque, por supuesto, aún le tenía algo de recelo a las explicaciones teórico-científicas de _su_ Tormenta.

La voz de Giannini llamándole por el intercomunicado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Observó la hora y decidió guardar el libro de nuevo en su lugar antes de que el albino viniese a buscarle para tomar el almuerzo. A pesar de la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior, aún tenía cierta incomodidad al pensar en estar invadiendo la privacidad del italiano.

Se apresuró a dejar de nuevo la cama en orden y salió a atender el llamado del técnico. Cerró la puerta dando un último vistazo a la habitación y se alejó de la misma. Nuts se apretujó junto a sus piernas cuando llegó a él. Dándole las gracias le permitió regresar a la caja.

Tenía toda la intención de volver y terminar su lectura esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No había contado con que sería arrastrado el resto de la tarde arriba abajo por toda la base, cortesía de su técnico. Tuvo que dar elogios, supervisar y sugerir cambios para la mayoría de los proyectos que el regordete hombre tenía para la base.

Cuando tomaron un descanso para el almuerzo, sólo estaban él y Yamamoto. Le descolocó la ausencia de sus demás guardianes –Lambo, Ryohei y, por supuesto, Gokudera-.

—A Lambo se lo llevaron a tu casa, al parecer estaba dando muchos problemas por aquí. Sempai y Gokudera fueron a hacer un encargo—. Tsuna asintió ante las explicaciones de la Lluvia —Le prometí que te acompañaría hoy a casa y Reborn a dicho que mañana no es necesario que venga ninguno de nosotros.

—No hace falta, puedo irme solo.

—Me rostizará a bombazos si no cumplo mi promesa.

El capo estuvo tentado a negarlo. Sabía que Yamamoto, si se ponía serio, podía ganarle al albino en una batalla. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención a su carne con verduras. Al parecer no podía continuar su lectura sino hasta dos días después. Se pregunto que planearía Reborn, pero decidió mejor no tomarlo en cuenta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El día siguiente Gokudera faltó al instituto y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber sido informado de ese hecho –habría faltado él también-. El resto del día ayudó a su madre a limpiar la casa y hacer la colada. Luego se la pasó haciendo deberes atrasados.

Apara la noche echaba de menos a la Tormenta y se durmió pensando que le vería al otro día. Con la mañana llegaron a recogerlo, pero no era su mano derecha.

—¡Io, Tsuna! Me han pedido que te acompañe al instituto.

—Hola, Yamamoto.

Sin preguntar más nada, caminó junto a su amigo hasta el instituto. Excusó a su compañero con los profesores y escuchó sin real atención las cátedras de la mañana. Para la salida, Takeshi estaba esperándole en la puerta del instituto y caminaron juntos hasta la base.

—Nee, Yamamoto—. El aludido le miró curioso —¿Qué hay de Gokudera-kun? ¿Aún no ha vuelto?

—Volvió ayer. ¿No te ha llamado?

Tsuna negó con la cabeza. El mayor se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—No habrá querido preocuparte, supongo.

—¿Le sucedió algo?

Yamamoto le colocó una mano el hombro, tratando de relajarlo ante su explosiva reacción. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tranquilizador.

—Ayer que estuvieron fuera, no me preguntes haciendo qué, ambos pescaron un resfriado. Sempai se ha ido a casa con el permiso de Reborn estos días, pero Gokudera se ha quedado en la base.

¿Un resfriado? ¿Pues que estarían haciendo? Asintiendo a la explicación, se encaminaron de nuevo. Tsuna saludó a todos en la base, tomó nota de las actividades que Reborn le encargó y se encaminó a la habitación de su mano derecha.

Gokudera estaba dormido, seguro sedado. Se sentó a su lado y le tocó la frente. No parecía tener fiebre. Suspiró aliviado y le observó largo rato. Luego se estiró y jaló el cajón del buró. Tomó el cuadernillo y, sentándose a un costado de la cama, lo hojeó hasta llegar a la página que había leído el día anterior. Un último vistazo a su dormida mano derecha y prosiguió a leer.

—Quinta Norma—. Susurró bajito mientras alzaba una mano y sujetaba en ella la más grande de su amigo. —_La mano derecha debe estar preparada para cualquier situación y, si ésta lo requiere, estar dispuesto a morir por el bien del Jefe y la Familia._

Sintió un escalofrió de temor y frunció el ceño en desagrado mientras inconsciente apretujaba la mano blanca entre la suya. No estaba de acuerdo, bajo ningún concepto, con esa norma.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que habrían hecho sus guardianes la tarde anterior para acabar enfermos y eso lo llevó a imaginarlos en alguna extraña clase de misión peligrosa de la cual no le habían informado por miedo a su reacción.

Hizo un puchero al pensar, con mucha certeza, que si Reborn les daba instrucciones sus amigos obedecerían, aun si eso era pasar por encima de él. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza seguro que Gokudera no lo haría. Su cariño le demostraba lealtad y esas normas entre sus manos le aseguraban que Hayato jamás haría algo que el no quisiera.

Empero, tampoco pudo evitar recordar sus primeros años como _mafioso_. O aquella batalla por los anillos en la cual su mano derecha estaba dispuesto a morir para ganar, para que Vongola quedara en alto. Para que _él, _el Décimo Vongola, no fuera avergonzado.

Apretó aun más fuerte la mano entre sus dedos y regaló una mirada al rostro apacible de su mano derecha. Dormía, eso era seguro. Pero ¿Y si algún día tendría que ver ese mismo rostro desprovisto de calor y tan pálido como el mármol? Era una posibilidad, pero tan horrible que no quería pensar en ella.

¿G habría muerto por Giotto? ¿Lo había dado todo, hasta su vida, por él? ¿Y que de Giotto, se lo había permitido? ¿Había estado de acuerdo, no había hecho nada? La imagen que le tenía de Primo era otra. Pero entonces, porque su mano derecha –G- había escrito una norma tan horrible como esa. Estar dispuesto a morir por la Familia ¡Que tontería!

Aún frustrado y acongojado, puesto que sabía que Gokudera podían aún pensar de esa misma manera, avanzó a la siguiente página, buscando anotación tras anotación la de su italiano.

_Es importante que la mano derecha siempre este preparado para lo que sea y ser capaz de responder de la mejor manera posible a cualquier situación. Estar dispuesto a morir es indispensable. Por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso de la vida, esta el deber para con el Jefe y la Familia._

Tsuna se sintió decepcionado. Una punzada de pena y dolor, y de cierta desazón, invadió su pecho. Sintió ganas e llorar de impotencia, pero se obligó a leer ante la evidencia de los hechos. Gokudera había escrito algo más, lo cual había subrayado.

_Es por ello que:_

_Apreciada Mano Derecha de la Onceava Generación Vongola, así como las subsecuentes, deben recordar que para el Jefe existe una norma más importante que todas las demás:_

_Más que estar dispuesto a morir por el Jefe, hay que estar dispuesto a vivir siempre para él._

_Esa es la única y absoluta norma._

Había firmado con su nombre al lado de las demás generaciones. Para ese momento Tsuna apretaba tan fuerte la mano de su amigo que le sorprendía que no se hubiera despertado. Y, además, hacía rato que las lagrimas caían de su rostro.

Al parecer lo había subestimado. Gokudera era una perfecta mano derecha, aun con todos sus defectos encima. Sonrió y cambió página. Las siguientes estaban en blanco. Supuso que para futuras anotaciones. Se limpió las lágrimas y cerró el cuadernillo dispuesto a guardarlo de nuevo.

Pero al levantarse, las hojas que había mal guardado se salieron del mismo y cayeron al suelo. Las recogió volviendo a doblarlas y entonces se percató de un sobre que no había tomado en cuenta en un inicio. Estaba vierto, así que supuso que, dado que ya había violado la privacidad de su amigo, no perdía nada con ver el contenido.

Lo abrió y extrajo dos hojas. Al tenerlas en las manos se percató que en realidad eran dos fotografías. La primera era una hermosa mujer blanca, de cabellos plateados que sonreía a la cámara saludándola. Junto a ella aparecía un borrón color café. Tsuna sudó una gotita al reconocer esa fotografía*.

En la otra, estaban Gokudera y él sonriendo a la cámara. El albino le había pasado una mano por sobre los hombros y ambos hacían una seña de victoria al fotógrafo. Recordó habérsela tomado durante el viaje escolar de graduación que hicieron en la media. Esa vez casi se ahoga en una de las tantas pruebas divertidas versión Vongola de Reborn.

Sonrió con los recuerdos y decidió devolverlas. Cuando las metía se dio cuenta que tenían cosas escritas detrás. La primera tenía una fecha de algunos años atrás, supuso sería del día que consiguió la foto. Debajo de la fecha dictaba:

_Mi persona importante y especial. _

Tsuna no pudo evitar enternecerse. Miró de nuevo el rostro de la madre de Gokudera y asintió conforme. Observó la otra, que igual tenía la fecha en la que fue tomada. Con sorpresa y un sonrojo bastante notable leyó lo que estaba escrito abajo:

_Mi persona más importante y especial._

Guardo amabas fotos sintiendo que estaba violando demasiado el espacio de su mano derecha. Le observó de reojo y se dio cuenta, con alivio, que seguía dormido. Devolvió todo al cajón y lo cerró sintiendo como si hubiera terminado una ardua y laboriosa, pero satisfactoria, labor.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y acarició el rostro de su mano derecha, acomodándole los rebeldes flequillos.

—Mi persona más importante y especial— Repitió poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la frente —También eres tú, Gokudera-kun.

Y abandonó la habitación en silencio, cuidando de no perturbar su sueño. Tenía toda una lista de labres pendientes y si no comenzaba ahora el arcobaleno comenzaría dispararle con sus balas de efectos extraños. Y esta vez estaba seguro que si le daban moriría.

Sí, porque esta vez, sin importar lo que fue, lo que era o lo que seguía, con las cosas como estaban, no tenía ningún remordimiento.

* * *

><p>*Se refiere a la misma fotografía que Yamamoto le muestra a Gokudera en mi fic de Fobias. El malvado de Gokudera se hizo de la foto y tachoneó al pobre de Yamamoto xD.<p>

Y eso es todo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar!

Trataré de actualizar esta semana Inspección y a mas tardar el lunes En el Futuro.

**Cuidense y un beso~**


End file.
